


Famous Face

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, Maribat needs a fandom tag man, Marinette is famous in Gotham because I said so, The class is wholesome, Timari January, Timari January 2020, Timari Month, Timari Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 6 FameMarinette and her class go on a trip around the USA.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 9
Kudos: 390





	Famous Face

Tikki was pissed. Her holder had been bullied mercilessly by Lila and due to the spell cast, her Ladybug's friends can't see it. 

If only she could cause the lies to backfire. 

Of course! 

….. 

Lila giggled as the swarm of admirers asked her for another story. 

"Oh. I have this story about this family from Gotham. You probably haven't heard of them, but they're a big deal over there. The Waynes. I even dated one of them. Tom." 

Marinette rolled her eyes. Of course she'd go for Gotham socialites, just before the class heads to America.

"Oh it's such a shame that you can't see them on the trip." 

Their class had been planning this trip for months. They raised enough money to spend a few days in a city and two or three towns. One of the cities that were excluded due to budget was Gotham. But this was so very convenient to Lila.

"Actually," a mischievous voice piped up, "Daddy graciously agreed to match the money we raised and double it. Just so we won't miss out on anything America has to offer. So we will be able to go to Gotham." 

A few of the girls in the class smiled. 

"That's so kind of you and your dad, Chloé," Lila said, "But we wouldn't want to be abusing your friendship." 

Marinette laughed slightly as Chloé's shark grin widened, "Oh it's no problem. I've changed for the better now! And what's a better way to prove it than providing for our class. I mean Marinette does so much for this class, what's a little money?" 

….. 

As it turns out, the 'little money' was not little. At all. 

Chloé's dad didn't just match and double the money raised. Adrien's dad added to the pile, too! Although probably not out of devotion to his son, more like devotion to not being shown up by André Bourgeois of all people. The class itself raised over a thousand more than they needed to, anyway.

Now the class budget for visiting America was worth over 10 times as much and both Bourgeois and Agreste had to be asked to stop giving money, because Marinette couldn't think of any other activities or places for the class and they couldn't reasonably spend that much. 

….. 

The day after summer break started, the class arrived at the airport, ready to get their trip started. 

The only problem was that Marinette's ticket was missing. The whole class looked for it everywhere. Only for Rose to find it ripped up in the bin. 

"Oh dear, Marinette," Lila said, feigning innocence, "It looks like you can't come!" 

Alya rubbed her friends back in comfort, "Don't worry, girl. We'll figure something out!" 

….. 

In fact, they did figure something out. Mlle. Mendeleiev explained the situation to the front desk. 

"I'm sorry ma'am, unfortunately we can't reissue you the ticket for the same seat. But there is a seat in first class free. We can upgrade Mlle. Dupain-Cheng." 

Marinette scratched her neck, "I don't know. That sounds expensive." 

Adrien and Chloé met each others eyes, a silent agreement was made between the two ever since Lila's spell broke. To help Marinette whenever they can. 

He walked forward, "Don't worry. I'll pay." 

Marinette scrunched her eyebrows, "Adrien, no! That's too much" 

The lady at the front desk grinned, "No need to worry, sir. The airline will provide the seat free of charge. Have a good day!" 

….. 

As the class boarded the plane, Lila feigned ear pain. 

"Mlle. Mendeleiev! I'm having a tremendous earache! Maybe sitting in first class will help? They have hot towels." 

The teacher looked alarmed, "Lila if you have an ear infection, it can be dangerous to fly. You could burst an eardrum! Maybe you should stay here and fly out when you're better." 

Lila's eyes widened, "Oh, never mind! My mind must be playing tricks!" 

….. 

The class landed in LA and collected their bags from the carousel. Except Marinette. 

Lila, once again, faked concern, "Oh Marinette! All your clothes are gone!" 

Chloé grinned, "No worries, Marinette can borrow some of mine until she figures something else out." 

Alya nodded, "Mine too!" 

There was a chorus of agreement from the girls (and from Kim who wasn't listening but still agreed when he realised what was happening).

Marinette smiled kindly, "It's fine guys! I appreciate the offers but that was just my night bag! I sent my bags ahead just in case something like this happened. There were only old pyjamas and a few toiletries in there." 

Lila let out a low growl that nobody noticed. Except for a little red bug rat who's mischievous grin spread wide. 

….. 

When they reached the hotel, the class looked around in awe of the fanciness. 

Marinette collected the room keys and assigned rooms to everyone, making sure to hand the Los Angeles itineraries out as well. 

"Feel free to get something to eat before going to bed and meet here at 8am.

…..

Marinette woke up feeling refreshed, she checked her phone and found it was only 6am local time. 

"Hmm, I'm never up this early. Must be luck!" 

She opened her door to see if anyone else was awake, but on the floor outside were her suitcases. 

"Oh, how fortunate! The hotel must have sent them up a few hours early." 

….. 

Lila looked all over the lobby, feigning concern, "Oh, it looks like Marinette isn't here. Maybe we should go ahead without her. She's probably sleeping in. You know our Marinette." 

Suddenly, the automatic doors of the lobby opened to reveal Marinette carrying a coffee and wearing some of the most stylish clothes Lila had ever seen. 

Her eye twitched. 

….. 

The class was about to climb off the bus before Marinette stopped them with an announcement. 

"Okay, everyone. I need you all to listen because this is very, very important. Today we'll be visiting many attractions, including a tour of some of the studios. I tried to get tours of places that will interest at least one person. Please remember that these are places of business even if it doesn't seem like it with all the costumes and acting."

…..

Lila couldn't believe her misfortune. None of her attempts to hurt Dupain-Cheng have worked and some have even backfired right back on her. 

She tried to push Marinette onto the set of a show filming live. But she just tripped herself and had to face the humility she tried to subject Marinette to. 

She couldn't even pin the blame on Marinette because there were cameras pointed at the audience and if they checked they would see her failed attempt. 

Lila couldn't have that. 

….. 

A few days later, the class packed up and headed to Anaheim, so they could spend a few days in Disneyland before heading to the next state. 

The result was not great for Lila. 

….. 

"Oh thank you, Marinette, for saving my space, you can go now." 

Marinette's face scrunched up and Adrien and Chloé were about to pounce. 

But someone else bet them to the punch. 

"Um… Excuse me, miss." 

Lila turned around only to be met with a hair bob. 

"There aren't any cuts allowed." 

Lila smiled beautifully at the woman, "Oh my friend was saving this space for me." 

The woman didn't look impressed, "No, cuts. Do I need to get an employee over here? I've been waiting in this line for three fricken hours, because my kid didn't wanna go on the Teacups, if I have to wait three hours to get on the Tower of Terror. So do you." 

Lila was pushed out of the line by the Karen. 

….. 

While on the bus to Arizona, Lila got herself thinking. 

'Why are my attempts of ruining Marinette, not working? Am I losing my touch?' 

….. 

For the next few weeks, the class had the trip of a lifetime. They visited many attractions, including the Grand Canyon, the Kennedy Space Centre and they saw alligators in Louisiana. 

The class were delighted to learn that even though the road trip portion of their trip was over they still had a lot left. 

They flew up to Massachusetts and spent a few days visiting tourist sites in Boston, whilst others took college tours. 

Everyone was excited to visit their colleges of choice and luckily Marinette was able to arrange for train and bus tickets for day trips for anyone who wanted to visit any colleges in the second part of the trip. 

Lila made it her mission to take up Marinette's offer whenever possible, just to slightly inconvenience her, but no matter what Marinette seemed happy to help. It infuriated Lila. 

Every time she'd get off a bus or train, Lila would walk around the town, shopping, instead of going to colleges. 

….. 

Soon, the class arrived in Gotham, Lila was worried. 

For some reason, people would pass by Marinette and ask for selfies, which greatly confused the class before Max found out that MDC was very famous and popular in Gotham. Apparently, the Wayne's were big fans of MDC's work and they owned several originals. Unfortunately, for Lila they were also the family she lied about and they had a connection to Marinette, her one rival. 

"Oh Marinette, isn't that swell! I did mention you in passing to Tom, but he must have looked you up and liked your work!" 

She knew that the likelihood of running into a Wayne was low, so she had no problem lying. But, on the day Marinette announced to the class that she and the entire class was invited to the Wayne Gala, Lila felt a pit in her stomach. 

….. 

Luckily for Marinette, her fame in the city got her some discounts in fabric and supply stores, so she was very easily able to get what she needed for her friends outfits. 

The class was supposed to be in Gotham for a month in order to attend some summer classes in Gotham University, so Marinette (who only signed up for 3 classes) was able to get a lot done. 

In fact, by the time the Gala came around she had all the outfits ready. 

She made everyone an outfit. 

A bouncy pink dress for Rose and an elegant but dark coloured dress for Juleka. For Alix, she made a suit that would match her favourite sneakers. 

Alya had a high-necked burnt orange dress that went to her knees, whilst Chloé's high-low amber dress brought out her eyes. 

Sabrina had a purple two-piece and Myléne had a green floor-length dress. 

For the boys she made suits with their own flare, to avoid a uniform look. 

She even made Lila a dress, but the girl refused to wear it in favour of a dress she bought during one of her 'college tours'. 

….. 

"My father will be furious when he learns that I went to a Wayne party in clothes that he didn't make," Adrien joked with Marinette and Chloé. 

Lila let a shark grin take over, "Oh, Adrien, you shouldn't let Marinette get you in trouble. They're only clothes. Maybe you should change. Maybe we should all change, just in case." 

Adrien shook his head whilst waving Chloé off, "No, Lila. I was only joking."

(For once, Lila was right. Gabriel was furious that his clothes didn't get into a Wayne party but a teenage girl's did. But it wasn't like he could do anything about it, while they were in America)

….. 

When the class exited their stretch limo. The paparazzi outside the Manor ooh'd at their clothes. Lila decided to go last just so her outfit can have the most climactic admiration. 

When Marinette stepped out, wearing a navy halter high-low with sparkly stones sewn in a way that emulated the night sky, the crowd shushed. 

Marinette was about to hide her face in embarrassment, 'They don't like my dress.' 

Suddenly, the crowd broke into whispers of curiosity and admiration. 

"Look at her dress. It's gorgeous." 

"Is that an MDC original?" 

"Is that MDC herself?" 

Lila smiled, 'If these guys think her dress is nice. Wait till they see mine.'

She stepped out and, well, it was anticlimactic. 

The praise slowed and turned into more of a polite murmur. 

"Oh her dress is… nice." 

Her dress was a grey spaghetti strap that went to her knees. It was actually a nice dress but it was not formal at all and made Lila stick out like a sore thumb. 

'I should have just taken Dupain-Cheng' s stupid dress.'

…..

As the class entered the Manor, they were greeted by a young man, who Marinette and Chloé both recognised from their Business class in Gotham U. 

"Tim? I didn't know you'd be here?" 

Tim laughed gently, "Well, it's kind of my family's party so I have to be here. Trust me I'd rather be anywhere else." 

Chloé smirked, "Oh, you're a Wayne? Lila here, used to date one of you. Tom was it, Lila?" 

Lila shrunk back, "Oh no! You must have misheard me. I never said I dated a Wayne." 

"Yes, you did." 

Everyone turned to look at Max, "I have an eidetic memory and you definitely said, and I quote, 'I have this story about this family from Gotham. You probably haven't heard of them, but they're a big deal over there. The Waynes. I even dated one of them. Tom'."

Tim scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, "Well actually that's a coincidence, I also have an eidetic memory and we don't have a Tom. We have a Tim, and that's me. And I've never dated a Lila." 

The class had varying facial expressions, but all of them had one emotion in common. Hurt. 

Rose gently pushed out, "Were you… Lying to us, Lila?" 

"No, I-I wasn't, I just-" 

Alya almost cried, "I almost cost my whole journalistic career for you! Marinette stopped me from posting about you onto the Ladyblog. If she wasn't there, I would be ruined!" 

The class all came to their own realisations. 

"If Marinette didn't send off my application, instead of letting me rely on you--" 

"If she didn't push us to continue--" 

"Marinette knew and we didn't believe her," Nino said, "I'm very sorry, Marinette." 

"Me too!" 

"Same." 

"Yeah." 

She smiled at them graciously, "It's alright, guys! You learnt in the end and you didn't know any better." 

Lila looked around frantically, "Why isn't the spell working? It should be working!" 

"Spell?" 

Alya walked forward, "Lila, what spell?" 

Chloé spoke up, "She was given the power to make anyone believe her lies, unless they have been given undeniable proof." 

The class looked at her in confusion. 

"Hey, I actually knew Ladybug, remember! Unlike her." 

….. 

Tim sat beside Marinette, "So…" 

"My classmate has been lying about famous people including your family for years?" 

"And…" 

"She keeps her victims under a spell, so they can't learn the truth." 

"... Ladybug?" 

Marinette grinned, "One of our superheroes. Chloé used to be one and revealed her identity. She isn't anymore." 

His face was scrunched in confusion, "You know, Gotham is really fucking weird but I've never heard anything like that." 

"Eidetic memory?" 

Tim sighed, "I am technically, kind of, very much knowledgeable on… Things." 

She smirked, " 'Things'. Timothy you are so very specific," She teased, "I don't even need you to clarify." 

He knocked her shoulder against hers, "I've been meaning to ask…" 

"Oh more than usual?" 

"Wipe that shit-eating grin off your face, Marinette. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to dance." 

He held out his hand. 

Gently she took it, "I'd love to!" 

Tim looked down at Marinette's dress, "Is that an MDC original? I love her work! Where did you get it?" 

Marinette deadpanned, "What are my initials Tim." 

"... OH!"

"Do you not have Twitter? People have been tagging me all month." 

Tim smiled sheepishly, "Okay to be fair, I'm a dumbass and my pregame to any events like this is to drink a shit ton of coffee every day for a month." 

A man who very obviously knew Tim walked by and looked at him incredulously, "Tim, that's your pregame to waking up every morning!" 

Tim glared at him, "Fuck off, Jason!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr@chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay


End file.
